marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
New Warriors
When Franklin Richards needed help saving the universe, he assembled the best... of what was left. The current group of heroes to take the mantle of the New Warriors may not be the brightest, or the strongest, or the... why are these guys together again? Storylines Misfits Unite (NW #1 - #6) Sixteen-year-old Franklin is ready to step out of his family's shadow and become a hero in his own right. When the rest of the F4 go off on a mission of mercy to a distant planet, Franklin receives word that a genocidal threat is making its way towards Earth. When no other hero is willing to take the matter seriously, Franklin assembles a small team of those willing to go face the danger head-on: Paperboy Andy Maguire; local gym trainer Adam Aaronson; and a junkyard whiz kid named Juston Seyfert who has his own personal Sentinel. The group head off through various planets to find out what's destroying entire worlds, finding that a group of immortals named A, B, and C have deemed the universe 'unimaginative' and seek rebuild the universe once its been destroyed. The fight leaves Andy and Franklin injured, although later the team finds out that Andy's gained superpowers from a cosmic cloud he was launched into; and Franklin's neural dampeners were destroyed, allowing him full access to his powers. The team soon finds an ally in the humanoid cat princess Kittania, whose homeworld was destroyed by the trio. The Trio arrives on Earth, where Juston's Sentinel is destroyed and Machine Teen is severely damaged. Franklin taps into his powers, turning the Trio into harmless puppies and Juston uses his dying Sentinel's battery to save Machine Teen's life. With no where else to go, Kittania remains on Earth as the group decides to stick together to form the latest incarnation of the New Warriors. Sibling Rivalry (#7-#12) Valeria is forced to spend time outside, and soon finds herself insinuating herself into Franklin's team against his wishes. Meanwhile, Josh Guthrie (Icarus) arrives in town, getting in the middle of a fight between the New Warriors and the Jester and the Trapster, resulting in some of the team being captured. The remaining heroes waste no time in coming to the rescue, and Franklin and Valeria seem to bond instead of bickering... until she stabs him in the back by usurping his role as leader by buying the team a fancy new headquarters with money she made through stock market investments. Franklin, having been ousted by his own friends, walks away from the team, humiliated. Icarus leaves with him, as Franklin is his only real friend in the city. H.E.R.B.I.E. Goes Bananas (#13 -#18) Vincent Von Doom uploads a virus into Franklin's robotic companion, who wasted no time infecting both Machine Teen and Juston's newly built Sentinel armor, leaving Juston tied up and trapped in a closet. Meanwhile, Franklin and Icarus start having their own adventures across the multiverse, and both start realizing that they may be attracted to each other as more than friends. Unfortunately they soon find out that Sophie Von Doom is on their trail, wanting Franklin for her own... On Earth, Doom's virus continues to spread as the remaining team members try to fight back against a rapidly transforming city, while H.E.R.B.I.E. captures Icarus's brother Sam, taking him to the Dooms so his kinetic energy can be harvested. Valeria, Alpha and Kittania manage to briefly free Machine Teen, who leads them to the source of the virus in Latveria, where Juston has also been taken. The team reunites with Franklin and Icarus returning just in time to turn the tide of battle and defeating the Dooms temporarily. Franklin and Icarus rejoin the team, along with Cannonball, who becomes a mentor to the group. Cry Uncle (#19-#22) Having stolen the powers of a mentally unstable Human Torch in the pages of F4, Johnny retaliates by hiring the Trapster and Jester to kidnap the boy and force him to return the powers, which through a mishap, reside with Valeria. It turns out that she has far more control over Johnny's powers when she comes to Franklin's rescue. Unfortunately, Franklin was overdrugged to keep him docile and he OD'd, forcibly causing him to astral project. Doom sensed this and used magic to lock Franklin out of his body and send his aura through time and space. Johnny swore to bring Franklin home, taking his place on the team in the meantime. Escape From the Planet of the Cats (#23-#24) Having been nursing a crush on Kittania since her arrival, Juston finally works up the nerve to ask her out on a date. She accepts and the two spend the evening having fun together... until her people show up and whisks both her and Juston away to her newly rebuilt homeworld, where Juston is put on trial for the crimes the Trio commited that resulted in the original homeworld being destroyed... Meanwhile, the Franklin Richards from the Mirror universe makes an attempt to take over the real Franklin's life in his absence, only being thwarted when he kissed Icarus, who realizes that the kiss feels nothing like the one he received on the Wilderness planet he visited with Franklin in the previous arc. Alt!Franklin traps Icarus while Alpha inadvertently goes to rescue Juston and Kittania. With five team members gone missing, Cannonball decides to hold a recruitment drive. Negative (#25-#28) Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl become the newest members of the team, just in time for the group to make a breakthrough in finding a way to locate Franklin's lost aura. Annihilus soon captures Icarus, Cannonball, Spider-Girl and Valeria in an attempt to get Johnny to hand over the Cosmic Control Rod. Johnny and Alpha go to rescue them, only for Johnny to be captured by Annihilus and Alpha to be captured, tortured and brainwashed by Blastaar the Living Bomblast. The team eventually reunites to fight off both enemies and return home, only to end up in the clutches of the Von Doom children. Meanwhile, Franklin's aura ends up in an alternate reality where most of the world's heroes are dead, and its his sister Valeria that's responsible for the destruction. Cold Reception (#29-#30) The Rawhide Kid's come to town to exact vengeance on some people who have wronged him, but before he can get to them, a sudden snowstorm hits. Ms. Marvel, Juston, and Adam investigate, finding that the cause is a teenage boy who has been mutated by chemicals in the local river. New York is caught in a massive blizzard until Ms. Marvel and the Rawhide Kid intervene, only for the Rawhide Kid himself to be taken into custody of the team immediately after when he reveals his plans to murder the criminals who destroyed his life. Escape From Castle Von Doom (#31) Ms. Marvel, Rawhide Kid, Machine Teen and Juston Seyfert storm Castle Doom to save their missing friends, unaware that Cannonball has already escaped and engaged Vincent Von Doom in a fight. While Ms. Marvel and Rawhide Kid free the others, Adam finds Franklin's body and rescues him. Juston finds the isolated Icarus, but before he can free his winged friend, Sophie Von Doom cripples Juston by breaking his spine. An enraged Icarus breaks free of his shackles and uses his powers to force Sophie to trap herself in the dungeon. Elsewhere, Cannonball's fight with Vincent ends when Sam is stabbed with a magic sword and poisoned, giving him only seven days to live until the poison kills him. It's only through the Rawhide Kid's intervention that the way to cure Cannonball is revealed. "The blood of the youngest Guthrie must be shed in the place of Cannonball's greatest defeat." As the team reunites, Dr. Doom returns, but lets the team just walk away to teach his son a lesson about finishing his enemies. Back at New Warriors Headquarters, plans are made to retrieve Franklin's astral form. Johnny assures Cannonball that they'll fly out Sam's youngest sister to save him. Cannonball then states that his little sister isn't the youngest Guthrie... his son is. Coming Attractions (#32) The night before the team goes on their quest to save Franklin, Cannonball finds a worried Icarus strumming his guitar in the rec room. As the two talk, Icarus wants to know why his older brother is refusing to get help for the poison that's killing him. Cannonball relents and tells the story of how his son Josiah was conceived and ultimately lost due to having to send Josiah to another dimension to save his life as Josiah's immune system was incredibly weak and only the air of the other world could save him. Icarus vows to find Josiah and bring him back to Earth to save his big brother. As The Alternate World Turns (#33) On the alternate Earth, Captain America leads the last heroes of Earth against Dr. Doom, leading to a final confrontation with Franklin's sister. Valeria tells Franklin the reason she murdered him and the rest of the family, and reveals that she maimed Icarus because he was Franklin's weakness. She tells him that in every reality where Franklin and Josh fall in love, one of them always ends up dying horribly. After flaying Woody, Valeria sets her sights on a dying Franklin, who uses his powers to amp up Iceman's mutation to its ultimate level, who defeats Valeria just as the Fantastic 4 arrive to retrieve Franklin, but they are far too late as Franklin has already faded into nothingness. Worlds Without End (#34) As the Fantastic 4 and Black Panther go on their own separate missions to find Franklin, Cannonball leads Alpha, Ms. Marvel and Machine Teen on their own quest. The first stop, Clown World, which ignites Alpha's coultrophobia to extreme levels. Machine Teen realizes that Franklin's time has already run out, but doesn't tell the others until several worlds later, where Cannonball breaks down over failing on his promise to bring his brother's true love back to him. Alpha, not being able to take Cannonball's self-pitying anymore, gives him "The Reason You Suck" speech. Back on Earth, Icarus readies himself to retrieve Josiah from the lost world he was sent to, while a psychotic clown makes his way to Earth, intent on killing Alpha. New Warriors 2018 Annual With Cannonball poisoned and dying, the only cure is the blood of the youngest Guthrie. Since the youngest Guthrie is Josiah, Sam's son, Icarus finds a way to locate the dimension he was sent to as the story of Josiah Guthrie is revealed. Members * Franklin Richards * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Alpha (Andy Maguire) * Juston Seyfert * Machine Teen (Adam Aaronson) * Icarus (Josh Guthrie) * Valeria Richards * Princess Kittania (ex-member) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn) * Spider-Girl (Anya Corozon) * Rawhide Kid (identity unknown) Category:Marvel 2000 Teams